


Scorpius

by Talsi74656



Series: Talsi's Twelve Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay in leather because I could, Christmas present, F/M, Holodeck Adventure, Holodeck smut, Queen Arachnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talsi74656/pseuds/Talsi74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn decides to give Chakotay a fun holodeck adventure for Christmas.</p><p>On the eighth day of ficmas Talsi gave to me, eight legged minions</p><p>Talsi's Twelve Days of Ficmas, day 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherrypie23uk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie23uk/gifts).



> When I came up with the premise for the twelve days of ficmas I knew I wanted to have day eight as eight legged minions. At first I wanted to put a real story in... Then time happened and my TARDIS broke down so I decided to go with simple plot and smut.  
> This story features a prompt by Cherrypie23UK which is "deck the halls, Kathryn, not deck the balls." I took a little liberty with this line... Funny enough I started to write this (October some time I think) and only a couple of days later Cherrypie23UK asked on tumblr if someone would write a holodeck fic (I think she's psychic!)
> 
> I'd really like to thank lodessa for the beta! She helped me out with a few things, I hope it's much better now, though I still would like to hide under my bed, if that's alright by you?

Chakotay started in surprise as he entered the holodeck. He knew immediately where he was. The room was black and white, the style easily recognisable as Tom’s Captain Proton holodeck program. He’d suspected so after the clothes he’d been asked to replicate; something similar to Captain Proton’s flight suit, if he recalled correctly.  
  
He’d never actually visited before and he might have enjoyed poking around at the ridiculous gadgetry, but he only had eyes for one thing.  
  
Kathryn stood in the centre of the room, hands on hips, wearing the most impressive full length gown he’d ever seen. The dress, he surmised, was the same one he hadn’t had the fortune to see when she’d stepped in to play Queen Arachnia a couple of years ago.  
  
Floor length, the gown had a slit to the mid waist showing her exquisitely toned leg. Fitting her form in a way Chakotay hadn’t imagined before, the bodice showed an ample amount of cleavage and was accentuated with a beaded collar piece. He’d be lying if he said the outfit wasn’t a turn on.  
  
He ogled shamefully before managing to rip his eyes away. “Kathryn?” he greeted her curiously.  
  
She gave a broad, welcoming smile. “You treated us to a holodeck program for Christmas last year,” she spoke as she walked toward him. Stopping just inches away she gave a sly grin. “Now it’s my turn.”  
  
He cleared his throat awkwardly. “You got Tom to write you an adventure?” he asked, trying to keep the topic neutral.  
  
She nodded and touched his arm with a curious frown. His heart began to pound a furious rhythm as her hand lingered. “We need to get you out of this.”  
  
With a cough he glanced around trying to think of anything but the dress and her words and her suggestive manner. He knew this was nothing more than some innocent holodeck fun, but his heart had other ideas – as did other parts of his anatomy.  
  
“Computer, adjust Commander Chakotay’s pigment to match program,” she requested.  
  
He became black and white to fit their surround and she grinned broadly. “Perfect.”  
  
He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “So, who am I?”  
  
“You are Lord Scorpio, the Emperor of the Scorpius Empire,” she answered with the flourish of her arms and wicked small smile.  
  
He couldn’t help but grin at the name.  
  
“Arachnia’s closest ally,” she told him, brushing past. Her hand caressed his shoulder as she moved past him. “And lover,” she added, glancing back in his direction.  
  
Chakotay choked on air and began to cough awkwardly. He couldn’t exactly hide his reaction, whatever Kathryn was playing at, it was cruel. He was – well, flabbergasted. What was she up to?  
  
She stood two feet away, merely watching as he attempted to recover himself. A small smile touched her lips and eyes before she finally glanced away.  
  
“After Queen Arachnia’s betrayal Doctor Chaotica declared war on her empire. She sought out the bravest allies to stand by her side and now the full force of Doctor Chaotica’s army of evil approaches. But with our combined forces we should be able to fight them _back_ to the fifth dimension, where they belong!”  
  
He smirked in amusement at the ridiculousness of her monologue. “Right, our armies are scorpions and spiders?” he questioned.  
  
She gave a look of mock offence. “Scorpius and Arachnians,” she corrected.  
  
“Of course,” he responded.  
  
Truth be told he’d never really played this kind of story in the holodeck before. Most of his time was spent training or exploring various incredible locations with Kathryn. The fact that she wanted to play through this scenario with him spoke volumes.  
  
He wasn’t entirely too sure what to expect from today. In all likelihood she’d open up, let him get a breath away from her and then shut him out again. This kind of thing happened far too often, but he did enjoy these moments when they came. His heart would just deal with the fallout in a few hours.  
  
With another cursory glance of the room, an excellent excuse to pull his eyes from her body, Chakotay gave a willing nod. “Let’s deck the halls then, I guess.”

***=/\=***

The pretence of today’s adventure was thinly veiled. She knew it, Chakotay probably knew it, hell, Tom probably knew it, given her request. But Kathryn was so tired. So sick of sacrificing everything she wanted for a future that may never happen.  
  
Today, she decided, she would allow herself something. If it happened to be nothing more than a day with Chakotay, so be it. His company served to bolster her, even in her worst moods.  
  
For the moment she just wanted to enjoy the adventure, and maybe ogle Chakotay in that rather marvellously crafted leather costume B’Elanna had devised. She might feel bad if she hadn’t felt Chakotay’s eyes on her every chance he got.  
  
The way he’d reacted to her complimented in a way no other man’s gaze could. She felt attractive for the first time in a long time. More importantly she felt attractive to a man she was strongly attracted to. So, would if hurt anyone if she played on that a little?  
  
“Computer, begin Arachnia and Scorpius verse Chaotica, act one,” Kathryn ordered.  
  
“Act one?” Chakotay questioned. “How many acts are there?”  
  
Kathryn shrugged. “Just the one at the moment, though Tom tells me he’s planning a sequel or two.”  
  
Chakotay finally smiled, loosening up, it seemed. He glanced at her, ready to follow her lead, though she neglected to ask Tom how the story was supposed to start.  
  
She glanced around the room wishing she’d taken stock of the uses for the gadgetry, last time she’d been here.  
  
Eventually she heard a buzz from the microphone, on the desk to their left.  
  
She retrieved the device and lifted it to her mouth as the image of Doctor Chaotica appeared on screen.  
  
“Queen Arachnia!” he announced, rolling his r’s with full pomp. “Surrender now and I shall make your death and Emperor Scorpius’ torture as swift as the gods allow.”  
  
Chakotay snorted a laugh.  
  
“We will never surrender to you, Doctor Chaotica!” Kathryn responded in equally cheesy vernacular. “Your devilish plan shall fall beneath the might of our armies!”  
  
The communication shut off and Chakotay began to laugh.  
  
“Oh!” she nudged him in the side. “Get in the spirit, Chakotay. This is supposed to be fun!”  
  
“Oh, it’s fun!”  
  
They weren’t given much time for jokes, the doors burst open admitting one of the Arachnians. She almost baulked at his attire. His chest was bare but for a leather strap above his pecs. Attached were four lengths of silky, black fabric which draped behind him like four more arms as he walked, she supposed they were meant to intimidate, Kathryn wanted to laugh. He wore leather pants and a holster at his side with some kind of period energy weapon and a bulky dagger. “My Queen, they have invaded the palace, we must get you to safety.”  
  
Kathryn glanced at Chakotay and shrugged.  
  
“Lead the way, good man,” Chakotay said a little awkwardly.  
  
Kathryn pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing. “Good man?” she questioned under her breath. At least he was trying to get in the spirit.  
  
“I don’t know, you’re the expert,” he whispered back.  
  
The man bowed to Chakotay and produced something from his pocket. “My liege, your stinger,” he proffered a talon-like object, tipped with a kind of rubber seal. Chakotay stared, perplexed, before shrugging and taking the – weapon? He slung it through a loop on his belt and they followed after the man.  
  
They were led down a narrow passageway. Her castle, as it turned out, looked rather a lot like Doctor Chaotica’s. Tom had gone for authenticity in the genre so had likely made the architecture similar on purpose. Still, it was marvellous. He’d built such a rich energy into the program and she was glad she’d decided to request the adventure.  
  
Kathryn kept her gaze on Chakotay out of the corner of her eye. The garb B’Elanna had created reminded her of the leathers he’d been wearing when they first met. Whether or not that was intentional she had no idea, but they made him look fierce, like the angry warrior he’d told her about long ago.  
  
She would never deny her attraction to Chakotay, physical or emotional. He meant too much to her for that; which was probably why he’d never asked. Oh how she wanted him to do so, though.  
  
Their guide hissed and halted near the end of the corridor. “They are nearby!” He pulled his weapon and pushed Chakotay back. “Stay back, my liege!” Then he darted around the corridor.  
  
Kathryn wasn’t exactly sure what to do. She pulled her weapon and joined her guard around the corner.  
  
He had been right. A dozen of Chaotica’s soldiers were running down the corridor toward them. Kathryn turned to go the way they’d come only to discover that they were cornered, and Chakotay was gone.  
  
“Chakotay?” She questioned.  
  
There was no answer, though he guard gave her a strange look.  
  
“Scorpius,” she revised.  
  
Still nothing. Where the hell had he disappeared to? Holodeck or not she couldn’t help but feel a little worried by his absence. Tom hadn’t mentioned anything about them being separated in the adventure.  
  
A bolt of energy shot past her disintegrating her guard. She stared, surprised at the spot he’d just been standing and before returning her gaze to the group heading toward her.  
  
“Queen Arachnia,” a burly man said. He was extravagantly dressed in a flowing cloak and form-fitting garb that showed far more than Kathryn wanted to see. Lonzak, she remembered from her last visit, was Doctor Chaotica’s moron henchman. “Do not fight, I would not wish to kill you before Doctor Chaotica has his chance.”  
  
His soldiers moved up and disarmed her.  
  
“Where is Emperor Scorpius?” Lonzak demanded.  
  
Having genuinely no idea, Kathryn resolved to merely glare at the henchman.  
  
“I guess Doctor Chaotica will have to use his – _ray_ of _persuasion_ to find out,” Lonzak told her dramatically.  
  
Going along with the program she raised her hands and allowed herself to be led away.

***=/\=***

Chakotay blinked into the darkness. He knew there was someone nearby, but he couldn’t see a thing.  
  
He’d been pulled into some sort of hidden alcove without a word of warning. He hadn’t managed to call out to Kathryn beforehand. Things looked dire for her, though – well, as dire as a holodeck program could get.  
  
Despite that he knew nothing bad could happen to her he couldn’t help but feel worried. A force of habit from all the times she stepped off the ship – hell, sometimes just when she was out of sight. He knew he didn’t need to be so protective of her. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. His heart wasn’t interested in listening to reason on the matter, though.  
  
A light hissing permeated the shadows. The sound reminded him of a rattle snake ready to attack. It sent a chill down his spine and he needed to remind himself that none of this was real.  
  
Holodeck or not he still jumped when something touched his shoulder.  
  
“Sscorpiuss,” a voice said from nearby.  
  
“Who are you?” he demanded. His hand moved to the weapon the guard had given him and he surveyed the dark.  
  
“We are the huntssmen,” a voice responded. “We are Queen Arachnia’s elite, we resscued you from Chaotica.”  
  
“Why not the Queen?” he asked.  
  
“She was beyond our reach,” the soft hiss continued.  
  
“You musst ssave her,” another voice spoke.  
  
Chakotay frowned. “What about you? You’re her elite guard, can you help?”  
  
“Thiss iss not ssomething we can asssissst with.”  
  
Chakotay got the distinct impression that Tom had programmed them to use as many s’s as they could. Since they were meant to be spider people, not snake people, the hissing confused him, but this was Tom’s world. Maybe the spiders hissed in Tom’s world?  
  
“Why?” he prompted.  
  
“We have our own misssion,” one of the voices answered.  
  
He heard movement surround him, as though they were walking – or perhaps more accurately skittering away.  
  
“Follow,” someone spoke a short distance away.  
  
He held out a hand to make certain he wasn’t going to walk into anything and brushed something large and furry invoking all sorts of horrifying images in his mind. Still he continued forward, soon spotting a light in the distance.  
  
So he just needed to rescue Kathryn, how hard could that be?

***=/\=***

“Tell me where he is, Arachnia, and I shall give you a _swift_ demise!” Chaotica threatened menacing with a small energy weapon.  
  
She was being held in a large room with a viewer on the far wall. Her arms had been strapped with leather cords around a large pole, the position was quite uncomfortable. Then again there were other contraptions in the room that, had she been tied to instead, would have been quite painful, safeties or not.  
  
He’d been intelligent enough to remove her vial of pheromones this time. But that wasn’t the only trick she had up her sleeve, literally. Slowly she’d worked the small blade that she’d added to the dress’s sleeve down to her hand and was currently working on the leather straps over her wrists.  
  
“If I knew, even your most _fiendish_ device could not pull the answer from my lips!” she responded dramatically. She turned her gaze to the viewer and focused her energy on removing her bonds.  
  
“Lonzak!” Chaotica shouted.  
  
The hefty second in command approached and gave a small, swift bow. “Yes, Sire?”  
  
“Bring me – the mask of manipulation!”  
  
As the henchman moved away Kathryn tried not to laugh at the name and Chaotica took her reaction as scoffing. She really needed to compliment Tom on his naming conventions.  
  
“After mere minutes under the mask’s operation you’ll be _begging_ to tell me _everything_ you know!” He raised a hand in the air as though to emphasise his point.  
  
“I’ll never tell you _anything_ Chaotica!” Despite the lack of action she was enjoying the ridiculousness of this program.  
  
“We shall see, _Arachnia!_ ”

***=/\=***

Chakotay held his weapon in front of him like a phaser, though he wasn’t even certain the thing was a ranged device – or how to operate it, if it was.  
  
So far he’d been avoiding patrols, but every corridor in this place looked exactly like the last. He had no idea where he was, where he was going or where Kathryn was being held.  
  
He was half-tempted to cheat and call up the program story outline, but he guessed Kathryn probably wouldn’t be a fan of that tactic.  
  
Voices ahead permeated the relative quiet of the corridors. He moved forward to see two guards posted at the intersection with another hallway. They faced in the opposite direction.  
  
If he could take them out, maybe he could find out where Kathryn was being held?  
  
He snuck forward and removed the cap from the end of his weapon. Honestly he felt ridiculous in the leather costume he’d been made to wear. He made a mental note to have a _chat_ with B’Elanna about it.  
  
He couldn’t imagine what had possessed Kathryn to willingly play a holodeck scenario like this, but she seemed to have been enjoying herself. The times when Kathryn had fun were becoming few and far between so if this little venture in the holodeck put a smile on her face he certainly didn’t want to stand in the way. If sure _truly_ enjoyed herself Chakotay might need to convince Tom to write more for them.  
  
Chakotay moved up close before pouncing on the pair. He pulled the first soldier in close, holding his weapon to the man’s throat.  
  
“Where is Queen Arachnia being held?” he demanded. He had given up on the flowery talk.  
  
The other guard stared at the weapon aghast. Chakotay finally glanced down to see that, though he hadn’t even scratched the man with the talon, his neck was turning black. He had gone limp.  
  
He sighed, before brandishing the weapon at the other guard.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
The guard pulled his weapon and shot at Chakotay. The unconscious or more likely dead form of the other guard blocked the blast. Chakotay darted forward and threw a punch at the man’s wrist, sending his weapon skittering to the side. Chakotay followed up by grabbing the man’s arm and pushing him hard against the wall.  
  
He held his weapon up again. “Do you want the same fate as your friend here?”  
  
The guard shook his head.  
  
“Then tell me where to find her.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn clutched at the cord around her wrist as it snapped away, hoping her jerked movement hadn’t alerted her captors.  
  
Lonzak glared at her momentarily before returning his gaze to Doctor Chaotica. “Sire, I do not believe the mask of manipulation is having any effect!”  
  
Kathryn probably should have played along, but it was more fun to annoy Chaotica with the belief that she was immune – which she was, sort of.  
  
“Very well!” Chaotica exclaimed, motioning for his henchman to remove the damn thing. “Lonzak, bring me the –” he was cut off by a scuffle outside.  
  
Kathryn grinned and made ready to pull her bindings free, until the doors burst open and five guards, who appeared to have been in some fight, entered, shoving Chakotay ahead of them. He gave a small shrug and a sheepish grin to which Kathryn rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
“Ahh, Emperor Scorpius, so good of you to join us,” Chaotica gloated. He approached Chakotay, noting that his wrists had been bound in front of him. Chaotica’s eyes flicked to the weapon Chakotay had been carrying, which was now held in the outstretched fingertips of one of the guards.  
  
They shuffled Chakotay onto a small raised dais, along the side of the room and Doctor Chaotica approached him.  
  
“You are at my mercy now,” Chaotica told them both. Kathryn shared a small grin with Chakotay, before he put on his serious face.  
  
“I want the command codes to your armaments, Scorpius.”  
  
“You’ll never have them,” Chakotay responded rather dramatically.  
  
She’d have clapped for his over dramatization if he hands weren’t meant to be bound. She had a good deal of trouble not giggling, though.  
  
She began to wrap the cord that she’d been tied with around one of her wrists, so that it didn’t drop to the floor when she moved. Lonzak stood close to her. If she was careful she could pounce forward and disarm him before anyone even knew what was happening.  
  
She waited until his focus was fixed on Chaotica and then darted forward. He didn’t even really fight back as she arrested his weapon shoved him to the side. Lonzak tumbled to the ground as she rounded on Chaotica.  
  
“Release him, Chaotica, or face my wrath!” she exclaimed, getting into the spirit of the program.  
  
The villain gave an affronted huff and took a step away from Chakotay, as though a challenge. His eyes flicked to the ground beside her, alerting her to trouble.  
  
Lonzak bounded to his feet and made a move to attack her again, but Kathryn was too fast for him. She turned and lifted her knee swiftly into his groin. Holograms or not every male in the room, Chakotay included, winced as Lonzak fell to the floor.  
  
“I said deck the halls, Kathryn, not deck the balls,” Chakotay muttered.  
  
She grinned, but ignored the comment, focussing her attention on Chaotica. “You’ve failed Chaotica! Withdraw your forces or I will end you, _once_ and for all!”  
  
The minions all glanced around in confusion, obviously unsure what to do with themselves, though the one holding Chakotay’s weapon dropped it. The talon clanged to the floor.  
  
Chaotica gave a mirthless laugh. “You have tried that before, have you not?”  
  
“This time I shall make sure the job is finished!” She raised her head high in a hopefully menacing manner.  
  
Chaotica attempted to call her bluff and made a move for his weapon, but Chakotay knocked it up with his bound wrists.  
  
“Withdraw!” Kathryn demanded again.  
  
Chaotica turned to Kathryn with a sneer. “You may have won this day, Arachnia!” he spluttered. “But you have not won this _war!_ ” Before she could stop him he slapped something on his arm and he, Lonzak and his men all disappeared.  
  
Kathryn lowered her weapon and smiled at Chakotay who snorted a laugh. He held up his hands. “Little help?”  
  
She could probably just end the program, but having him briefly at her mercy was too good an opportunity to pass up.  
  
Holstering her blaster she joined him on the dais, standing the step down from him. The guards had wrapped the cord rather tightly and knotted it in dozens of places. Kathryn frowned as she examined the rope, trying to figure out where to start.  
  
“That was a lot of fun, a little short, but still –” Chakotay commented.  
  
Kathryn grinned in agreement as she began to pull the bindings.  
  
“And,” he cleared his throat. “It’s nice to see you having some fun.”  
  
Meeting his eyes, her fingers caressed lightly across the palm of his hand. The touch had been incidental, while pulling the next knot free, but a familiar spark seemed to pass between them. A spark she hadn’t felt in a rather long time. He seemed to feel it too. His lips curved into a soft smile.  
  
With a sharp breath Kathryn pulled her eyes from Chakotay, focussing on the cord. She had no idea how many knots the damn guards had put into the thing.  
  
“I have fun,” she told him, trying to distract herself. His proximity was intoxicating. Everything about him, from his scent, to the way he smiled and the cadence of his voice was sending her mind into a tailspin.  
  
He chuckled as she pulled on yet another loose piece of cord.  
  
Her statement was the truth. Chakotay spent a good deal of time and effort making sure that Kathryn had fun, in fact. He spent most of his time keeping her sane. She couldn’t fathom life aboard without him.  
  
“I have fun with you,” she told him. She’d meant to say something simpler, something less confronting, but her brain had become as tied as the rope in her hands.  
  
Chakotay shifted as though uncomfortable, but covered well. “I’m glad I can oblige.”  
  
She could play this off. She could pretend once again that he meant nothing more to her than a fine first officer or a good friend. But the truth was that she wouldn’t be here without him and she loved him dearly.  
  
Today’s entire adventure had been in an effort to draw him near once again.  
  
Seven years without physical companionship was a long time. He’d been there for her emotionally, but she needed something more, or she was going to go crazy. Maybe she already had.  
  
All that being said she wasn’t certain he still felt the way he had. The long years had not treated their friendship well and honestly she was amazed he even spoke to her anymore. But today was a day to be brave, to take chances.  
  
“You always do,” she admitted sotto voce.  
  
They remained quiet as Kathryn removed the remaining cord and discarded the ridiculous length of rope.  
  
She expected him to say something, anything.  
  
Disappointment settled in her stomach at the realisation that he must have abandoned his feelings for her, long ago. She hung her head, ready to withdraw from him once again, until he took her hands in his.  
  
“Kathryn,” he breathed. She could hear a marked restraint in the way he spoke her name, or perhaps hesitation. Whichever it was, she knew his feelings hadn’t disappeared. She also knew that Chakotay would never make the first move.  
  
“I have a confession,” she spoke softly. “I didn’t just invite you here for the adventure.”  
  
Lacing the fingers on her left hand with his, she cupped his cheek with her right.  
  
For a breath he seemed surprised, but he realised very quickly her intentions. His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch, lips brushing the inside of her wrist.  
  
She felt as though she should say something. Nothing sprang to mind, nothing except how many years she’d longed to feel his lips against her skin. Or how long she’d wanted to tell him how she felt, truly and without restraint.  
  
Chakotay took the hand on his cheek and opened his eyes again, meeting her gaze. “Are you sure about this, Kathryn?” he asked tentatively.  
  
Despite her anxiety, despite the churning in her gut and the red alert screaming in her mind, she was certain. Moving to the next step was long overdue.  
  
In response, Kathryn moved closer to him and nodded.  
  
He didn’t need any more encouragement. He pulled her toward him, lips meeting in an ardent kiss, full of a passion Kathryn had never before experienced. They tasted and explored one another in an effort to make up for years of unanswered mutual desire and infatuation.  
  
She nipped his lower lip, encouraging his enthusiasm and he eagerly engaged, wrapping her in his arms and lifting her off the ground. She held tight, gripping his shoulders and folding a leg around his waist. Her dress tangled awkwardly around her calf, putting her on an odd angle, but the weight distribution didn’t seem to faze Chakotay at all.  
  
He moved with care down the steps as Kathryn began to tug at the zipper on his leather jacket.  
  
She wanted him, all of him. She wanted to make him scream her name to the room so loud they’d hear it on the bridge.  
  
Though his lips didn’t leave hers for even a moment, his eyes surveyed the room, before he apparently settled on a suitable location; a bench, a couple of feet behind Kathryn.  
  
She finally managed to remove the jacket, under which Chakotay wore a clean pressed, white t-shirt that accentuated his muscular figure. She pulled back to take in the sight of him and bit her lip. He was truly exquisite to behold and she’d had barely a taste of what was on offer.  
  
He let her down on the table and she used her newfound freedom to explore Chakotay’s body. Her hands ran up his arms and over his shirt and she delighted in the contour of his, in her opinion, perfect form.  
  
Chakotay’s hands ventured as keenly, he undid the clasp above her breasts holding the collar to her dress and it clattered to the bench before tumbling to the floor. His fingers danced across her skin, a tender, light caress across her neck and chest that sent a tingle through her entire body.  
  
She moaned delighted by his touch which prompted a cheeky smile to light his expression. At first she wanted to drag his lips back to hers, until he moved in, kissing down her jaw, her neck, her chest…  
  
Her hands ran under his shirt, over his bare, olive muscles. Eventually she managed to prise his lips free long enough that she could pull the shirt over his head. Her eyes fell on his bare, toned figure, drinking in the image, once again, like a long awaited morning coffee.  
  
He didn’t allow her long to stare, however. He was ravenous. His lips continued their meandering down her chest, his tongue tasting her skin as he moved lower.  
  
She drew a sharp breath when one of his hands cupped her breast. Even through the dress the sensation of another person’s touch thrilled her, especially Chakotay’s.  
  
As though that wasn’t enough, though, his free hand grasped her knee and he began to trace his way up her inner thigh, through the slit in her dress. _“Oh god,”_ she gasped.  
  
Seven years of imagining this moment hadn’t done justice to him, his touch, his kiss or his passion. But those seven years had certainly been worth the wait.  
  
His hand slipped beneath her panties, fingers massaging her folds, thumb circling her clit. She clutched to his arms trying not to dig her nails in to his flesh. Her back arched involuntarily and she had to clench her teeth to prevent herself from crying out.  
  
Kathryn ran her nails up the back of his neck and through his hair in an effort to show her approval, though her touch seemed to distract more than anything. His head lolled back into her hands, eyes closed, he smiled brilliantly. The beauty of his expression was worth the brief loss of contact.  
  
After a moment of enjoyment he met her eyes and once again, his mischievous grin returning as he knelt next to the table. She was beginning to love that grin.  
  
With great care he looped his fingers beneath the sides of her underwear and pulled them free from her hips, dropping the garment to the floor. A moment later he began kissing his way up her thighs, alternating between them.  
  
A shiver of excitement ran through her as his lips made a leisurely progression up her legs. Delicately he pushed her dress to the side as he proceeded and took the opportunity to explore her skin, running his fingertips across her naked flesh.  
  
Nothing prepared her for the sensation of his lips against her heat, his tongue caressing her clit and pushing inside of her. She cried out an incoherent thanks to the universe for bringing him to her and for giving her the courage to allow her walls to finally fall.  
  
Her hands gripped his shoulders as he pleasured her; her breathing becoming laboured as he brought her to the brink. She moaned and tried to say his name, though the damn word seemed to get stuck in her throat.  
  
His tongue worked a magic she’d never before experienced and she raced to the edge. She was close, so close.  
  
Seeming to sense her precarious proximity to orgasm he pulled away, leaving her craving his touch and impatient for more.  
  
She wanted to glare at him. She wanted to drag him down on top of her, or better yet shove him to the floor and have her way with him. His eyes told her that he had a plan, though.  
  
He took her hands again, encouraging her to move off the bench. She followed, curious to know where this was going to lead and not at all disappointed when he unfastened her dress and slipped it slowly over her body. His hands ran along her skin causing goose bumps as they travelled. She wanted to concentrate on his feather-light touch, but she also wanted him, all of him.  
  
In her impatience her hands moved to undo the clasp on his leather pants. They dropped and he stepped out of them, after quickly kicking his boots to the side. Her dress fell atop the pile of clothes. She discarded her heels finally feeling the extreme difference in their height.  
  
He wrapped his arms behind her back and unhooked her bra with relative ease. Taking his time to dance his fingertips across her back and causing her to moan once again.  
  
Her own hands wandered to his satiny boxers and she teased the straps with a finger. His breathing faltered and she couldn’t help but smile at the way his eyes rolled up at her touch.  
  
She could feel his arousal, his length pressing firmly against the fabric of his shorts. Part of her wanted to prolong this moment, to preserve the intimacy of their first time together. The other part of her, the much louder part that hadn’t been with anyone for the better part of seven years, won out, however. She pulled at the straps of his shorts, freeing them from his hips. They too dropped to the floor and were promptly kicked to the pile of his other clothes.  
  
Her hands moved to cup him lightly, massaging his balls. He let out a short gasp as she knelt before him. “I’m not going to last long if you –” he cut off as her lips touched the base of his erection in a gentle kiss. “Oh god.”  
  
Making him lose his composure had been one of her many long held fantasies.  
  
She grinned as she ran her tongue along his shaft, meeting the tip with her lips, causing him to groan her name. The sound of his exaltations served only the spur her on.  
  
Her hands ran up the inside of his thighs, nails scratching lightly over his skin as she wrapped her lips around his cock. Her hand began to massage the base of his length again, delicately running her thumb up his length, drawing another gasp.  
  
Her tongue pressed around the tip of his erection, pulling and tasting him, driving him wild.  
  
It didn’t take long before he was drawn to the brink, if his laboured breathing and moans of pleasure were anything to go by. Before he came he pulled her away giving another light groan as her lips left him.  
  
Obviously no longer interested in teasing he wrapped his arms around her, hands grasping her ass, lifting her to the bench again.  
  
Their lips met again as he pushed inside her, both gasping and moaning into each other’s mouths at the incredible sensation. Of all the things she’d sacrificed for Voyager these past years she probably missed sex the most. Her desire for Chakotay certainly had made the time rather difficult to endure.  
  
She clutched at his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh again, though she tried in vain to refrain from drawing blood.  
  
His lips began to meander down her jaw once again, continuing down her chest, to her breast, where he gently pinched her nipple with lips and teeth. A hand moved to cup her breast, thumb running across her sensitive skin.  
  
She cried out, the sensations almost overwhelming her body. “Don’t stop!”  
  
He didn’t.  
  
In response to her ecstasy his tongue flicked across her nipple, sending a shudder of pleasure through her body.  
  
Reflexively she pulled him nearer, deeper, breathing in his scent as her teeth nipped lightly at his shoulder.  
  
Their rhythm together accentuated all the reasons she’d tossed her parameters to the side. She’d always known they’d be great together. She wasn’t prepared for just how wonderful this might be, though.  
  
He drew her ever closer to the edge again. She panted into his ear and he clutched her tighter, lips leaving her nipple, finding her neck again. Her muscles tightened around him, heightening their pleasure as she pushed toward climax.  
  
Much as she wanted to hold off, to prolong the experience, her lack of intimacy in recent years had left her body far too eager. The pleasure of him inside of her, the very idea that it was Chakotay was enough to send her racing toward ecstasy.  
  
“Chakotay!” She managed to say his name as her body rushed with the intense pleasure of her orgasm.  
  
Seconds later he spilled into her groaning her name. “Kathryn! _Oh, Kathryn!_ ”  
  
Her whole body was shaking and she had to slump against Chakotay, or fall back against the bench. The warmth of his body won out, of course and he seemed only too eager to hold her, head resting against her shoulder in a comfortable embrace.  
  
He couldn’t hold her up forever, though. His arms began to shudder and he had to ease her to the ground.  
  
After a moment she realised she was laughing. He pulled back and gave a curious frown.  
  
“This wasn’t what I was expecting,” she revealed.  
  
He chuckled in response. “I’d be lying if I said I _ever_ expected that.”  
  
She wasn’t sure how to respond to that comment. She’d always hoped, but never thought she’d be able to let go while on board Voyager. She knew well what they were in for now. Their jobs were about to become significantly more difficult, but they worked so well together. After seven years Kathryn knew they could handle a personal relationship and a professional one.  
  
“I’m glad it happened,” she finally managed.  
  
His expression brightened and his hand moved to cup her cheek again.  
  
That wonderful dimpled grin gave her so much life. She honestly felt as though she could do anything when he smiled at her. She reached up, placing a hand behind his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him again.  
  
“And I’m never going to get tired of that,” she whispered against his lips.  
  
She didn’t really want to let go, but they probably didn’t have much time left of their hour. So they pulled away and dressed quickly before ending the program.  
  
Before exiting Kathryn pulled Chakotay up, taking him by the hands again. “I love you, Chakotay,” she admitted. “I have for a long time.” She’d wanted to speak those words for so long that saying them aloud seemed as exhilarating as their intimacy had been.  
  
He lifted her hands to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on each. “I love you too, Kathryn. Merry Christmas.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, everyone, for the likes and Kudoses and comments etc, I'm glad you're enjoying these! :)


End file.
